The Split Try to Change the World pausiert
by Oompa
Summary: Ein scheinbar endloser Krieg zwischen Vampiren und Menschheit ist entbrannt. In diesen dunklen Zeiten erleben zwei Wesen, einer Mensch, einer Vampir, eine unmögliche Liebe.
1. Kälte der Nacht

**Fanfiction No. 2 =)**

**Hoffe, euch gefällt meine neue Idee. Und ich hoffe, dass sie nicht schon existiert^^ sonst einfach bei mir melden, bitte.**

**Die Fic könnte eeetwas merkwürdig werden ^^ aber lest selbst.**

**Viel Spaß!**

Ich zitterte. Mein ganzer Körper erbebte unter Angstzuständen und wiederkehrenden Panikattacken.

Es war kalt. Eiskalt. Mein Atem drang als weißer Rauch aus meinem Mund.

Und es war dunkel.

Die Gasse, in der ich mich zusammenkauerte, war finster und der Boden nass vom Regen. Ich selbst war durchnässt bis auf die Haut, was nicht unbedingt gegen die Kälte half.

Doch um aufzustehen, wegzulaufen, um mich überhaupt irgendwie zu rühren, saß der Schock zu tief und die Furcht war zu groß.

Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Weder mit einer Flucht, noch mit meinem Versteckspiel. Dafür waren ihre Sinne zu ausgeprägt, ihr Verstand zu scharf.

Ich riss die Augen auf, als sich leise Schritte näherten. War es einer von uns oder einer von ihnen? Sie machten normalerweise nicht viele Geräusche, waren geschmeidig wie Katzen. Raubkatzen.

Doch wozu sollten sie nun, da ich in der Falle hockte, Wert darauf legen, leise zu sein? Sie spielten mit ihren Opfern und wenn sie mir so Angst einjagen konnten, würden sie dies tun.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher, näherten sich dem Müllcontainer, hinter dem ich saß. Ich wollte die Augen schließen, fest zusammenpressen und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, doch ich konnte nicht. Zu viele Geschichten hatte ich über sie gehört, die kalten Wesen. Meine Augen waren extrem geweitet, suchten in der Finsternis nach der kleinsten Bewegung.

Plötzlich erschien eine helle Hand, griff nach mir. Ich wollte ausweichen, doch mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht, blieb schlaff sitzen. So war es ein leichtes, mich hoch und aus meinem Versteck heraus zu ziehen.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?! Was machst du hier, ganz allein, unbewaffnet?", zischte mich eine männliche Stimme an.

Verwirrt blickte ich nach oben und sah in bräunliche Augen. Erleichtert und fast den Tränen nahe atmete ich aus. Eine neue Rauchwolke entwich meinem Mund. Bräunliche Augen, keine rötlichen.

„Es – es tut mir leid!", keuchte ich erstickt. Sein Griff um meinen Kragen war etwas eng. „Ich habe die Orientierung verloren. Ich wohne hier nicht… "

Er lachte lautlos. „Das interessiert _die _auch nicht. Komm schon, lass uns verschwinden." Der junge Mann nahm meine Hand in seine und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich zitterte erneut. Er lief mit mir über die offene Straße! Einfach so!  
„Bist du verrückt?! Was, wenn sie uns sehen?", zischte ich ihn an, doch ein neues Grinsen legte sich in sein Gesicht. Langsam bekam ich Angst. Was, wenn der Fremde ein Verräter war?  
Stur blieb ich stehen, doch den gewünschten Effekt hatte es nicht. Er zog mich weiter hinter sich her, als würde er den Widerstand kaum bemerken. Stolpernd fügte ich mich meinem Schicksal.

„Zick nicht so rum!", knurrte er ohne sich zu mir umzudrehen. Er hatte es also doch bemerkt…

Der fremde Typ machte erst Halt, als wir vor einer schweren Eisentür standen. Eines unserer Verstecke.

„Los, rein da! Und komm nicht wieder ohne Begleitung raus."

Verwundert schaute ich in sein Gesicht, welches ich in der Dunkelheit kaum ausmachen konnte. Nur seine Augen leuchteten mich an. „Kommst du nicht mit?"  
Ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr ihm. „Ich… ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen."

Kurz darauf öffnete sich ein vergitterter Spalt in der Türe. „Wer ist da?"

„Isabella Swan.", murmelte ich dem Spalt zu, ohne meine Augen von dem Mann abzuwenden. Die Tür öffnete sich und ich wurde von meinem Vater hindurch gezogen. Die Tür wurde von innen verriegelt, ehe ich mich bedanken oder gar verabschieden konnte.

„Bella! Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Wieso treibst du dich da draußen herum?!", legte mein Vater auch schon los.

„Tut mir leid, Charlie.", murmelte ich gedankenverloren und ging langsam den langen Flur entlang, stieg eine Treppe hinab in den Untergrund und lief dann langsam durch einen weiteren, schwach beleuchteten Flur in mein Zimmer. Oder eher meine Zelle. Alles bestand aus Beton. Da wir so weit unten waren, gab es natürlich keine Fenster.

Ich ließ mich auf mein kleines Bett fallen und starrte die Wand an.

Wer war nur dieser Fremde, der mich gerettet hatte?


	2. At Last: Lemmings Again

_**Part 2 =)**_

_**Danke für das Lob und die Kritik Luna, Kakophonie und Jason.**_

_**Ich weiß, dass das alles noch sehr verwirrend wirken muss, aber mir liegt viel an dieser FF, und ich hoffe, dass ich das auf die Reihe bekomme. Hoffe, ich springe nicht zu viel.**_

_**Achja und ich verzichte um des Leseflusses Willen darauf zu erklären, wer Alice, Emmett und so weiter sind. Die sind genau dieselben wie sie es auch im Buch sind. ^^**_

_**Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel wieder so kurz geraten ist :S aber es ist schon halb vier in der Nacht, mehr war nicht drin ^^  
**_

_**Viel Spaß!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Edward**

Mühelos kletterte ich an der feuchten Hauswand hinauf und landete auf dem morschen Balkon. Dieses Gebäude war, wie inzwischen fast alle Gebäude in Forks, heruntergekommen und baufällig. So war es ein leichtes ins Innere zu gelangen, aus welchem mir vertraute Gedanken entgegen schlugen.

"Hallo Edward.", wurde ich höflich begrüßt. Alice stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und starrte ein vernageltes Fenster an. Dies tat sie seit Monaten. Seit Jasper aufgebrochen war, um nach einem passenden Ort für sie beide zu suchen. Anscheinend hatte er noch keinen Platz gefunden, doch laut Alice' Visionen ging es ihm gut.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen als Antwort ließ ich sie in der schimmeligen Küche allein, um Carlisle im Wohnzimmer aufzusuchen.

Nicht sonderlich überrascht sah er von einem alten Buch auf als ich das Zimmer betrat. "Edward. Gibt es etwas Neues?"

"Nicht wirklich.", murmelte ich nur und ließ mich neben ihm auf das löchrige Sofa nieder. "Ich habe ein Mädchen allein auf der Straße gefunden. Vielleicht werden die Menschen unvorsichtig. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein Einzelfall."

Nachdenklich betrachtete er mich. "Vielleicht... wird es allmählich Zeit für uns, diese Gegend zu verlassen."

"Nein!", knurrte ich und starrte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf meine Knie, verschränkte die Arme.

"Ich weiß, dass du Alice Glauben schenkst, aber... das war eben vor der Enttarnung. Dies wird viele Entscheidungen geändert haben." Als ich nicht reagierte, lehnte er sich näher zu mir und sah mich eindringlich an. "Edward, mein Junge, hör mir bitte zu. Alice hat nichts mehr über sie gesehen, seit die Situation ist wie sie ist."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob ich mich und verließ Carlisle durch die Tür, welche mich in ein ehemaliges Kinderzimmer führte.

Die Clowntapete hatte Wasserflecken angesetzt, blätterte allmählich ab. Die Wiege war umgeworfen worden und vielen der Plüschtiere fehlten Augen, Arme, Beine. Vereinzelte Fotografien lagen vor meinen Füßen. Ich hob sie auf, betrachtete sie genauer.

Die ersten Bilder zeigten ein lachendes Baby in den Armen seiner Eltern. Einige Bilder später änderte sich die harmonische Erscheinung der Familie: von der Frau war keine Spur mehr. Der Vater hielt das nun größer gewordene Mädchen an der Hand, starrte verbissen in die Kamera. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, was aus der Mutter geworden war. Ohne Zweifel eine Mahlzeit...

Ich sank auf meine Knie und starrte das Chaos vor mir an, bis mein Blick leer wurde.

Schon immer hatte ich ein Leben in Verdammnis geführt, doch nun war es die reine Hölle. In was für einer Welt musste ich nur leben, damit so ein Leid erst möglich wurde? Wie verdorben mussten die Wesen sein, die in ihr existierten, um so viel Grausamkeit zu erschaffen? Nein, ich selbst war auch kein Engel. Auch ich hatte Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen. War es also auch meine Schuld?

Sicher war es das...

Doch die Menschen hatten auch ihren Teil zur Veränderung der Welt beigetragen. Niemand hätte ihre Weltansicht aus den Fugen gebracht, wenn sie es beim Alten belassen hätten. Ihr Großmut, ihre Intoleranz und Überschätzung und nicht zuletzt ihre Furcht hatte sie unbesonnen handeln lassen. Wie leichtsinnig. Wie selbstmörderisch.

Am Ende waren wir alle genau das.

Lemminge.


	3. Ein Weg, sie zu vernichten

**So, es geht endlich weiter. Der Teil ist hoffentlich nicht zu langweilig :/ bisschen viel Gedankenchaos seitens Edwards vielleicht.**

**Danke für die Reviews =)**

**Kakophonie: Ja, genau das ist meine Angst oO also dass ich zu sehr springe und zu viel vorher verrate. Ich hoffe mal es gefällt dir nachher trotzdem ^^**

**JasonDrain: Danke ^^ den Vergleich hatte ich schon vor dem Kapitel im Kopf und wollt den unbedingt einbauen xD**

**couchkartoffel: Tja, auf die Aufklärung müsst ihr noch etwas warten ;) aber nicht allzu lange**

**SamanthaPrinz: Ja ich hoffe, dass ich die Spannung irgendwie aufrecht erhalten kann^^ dankeschööön  
**

**Jetzt kommt der neue Teil, viel Spaß!**

* * *

**Edward**

Ungeduldig lief ich den Flur auf und ab. Durch die vernagelten Fenster drangen einzelne Lichtstrahlen der hochstehenden Sonne, welche mich hier festhielt, einsperrte. Würde ich nun aus dem Haus gehen, würde ich mich und meine Familie verraten. Zu viele Merkmale unserer Art waren preisgegeben worden, als dass wir unbesonnen handeln konnten.

„Edward, um Himmels Willen, setz dich hin und halt deine Beine still!", zischte Rosalie mich an und fing sich dafür einen strafenden Blick von Esme ein.

Um Rosalie nicht noch mehr Anreiz für einen Streit zu geben, ließ ich mich neben Esme auf der Couch nieder. Sie schenkte mir ein warmes, jedoch besorgtes Lächeln, welches ich so unbekümmert wie möglich erwiderte. Seit der Enttarnung hatte sie sich verändert. Natürlich war sie noch immer die fürsorgliche, unersetzliche Mutter für uns und die würde sie auch immer bleiben. Doch diese Zeiten bereiteten ihr einen ungeheuren Kummer und ihre Augen wirkten leicht gebrochen. Sie sorgte sich um ihre Familie. Carlisle, auf ihrer anderen Seite sitzend, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich. Kopf an Kopf lehnten sie und starrten gemeinsam ins Nichts. Eine große Sehnsucht überkam mich.

Schon damals, als die Welt ihren gewohnten Ablauf hatte und niemand etwas von unserer Existenz ahnte, hatte ich nicht das Glück gehabt mein Gegenstück zu finden. Eine Partnerin die zu mir gehörte und zu der ich gehörte. Lange hatte ich davon geträumt, jedoch nie ein Mädchen gefunden, das mich reizte. Wenn es mir früher schon fast unmöglich erschien, wie sollte ich denn nun, da man andere Vampire kaum noch aufspüren konnte, jemanden finden?  
War es das?  
Würde ich für immer alleine bleiben?

Ein unzufriedenes Seufzen ließ mich aus meinen, langsam viel zu depressiv werdenden Gedanken aufschrecken. Alice hatte dem Fenster den Rücken zugedreht und wütend die Arme verschränkt. Ich musste fast grinsen bei diesem trotzigen Ausdruck. „Was ist los?"

Sie schnaubte leise. „Jasper hat entschieden, dass das tolle Haus am Meer zu nahe an der nächsten Stadt liegt. Dabei wollte ich das Haus so sehr... " Nachdenklich wurde ihr Blick leerer. „Und es bedeutet, dass er weiterhin suchen wird. Und noch nicht zurückkehrt."

Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Im Gegensatz zu Esme hatte sich Alice nicht viel verändert, sie war hatte noch ihre kindliche Ader behalten. Das war das einzige beruhigende an der ganzen Situation. Doch Jaspers Abwesenheit schwächte auch sie, das konnte ich in ihren Gedanken hören.

Emmetts Gedanken drehten sich bloß um Rosalie und wie er sie mit möglichst lustigen Kommentaren dazu bringen konnte, die momentane Situation lockerer zu sehen. Doch Rosalie dachte zur Zeit nur an unsere schäbige Behausung. Nun gut, im Gegensatz zu früher war es natürlich eine große Umstellung, doch dies würde nicht lange so bleiben. Jasper hatte bald etwas für sich und Alice gefunden und ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass Emmett und Rosalie ihnen bald folgen würden. Carlisle würde vermutlich darauf bestehen bei mir zu bleiben, da er wusste, dass ich mich nicht davon abbringen ließ, hier zu bleiben.

Doch das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Carlisle und Esme sollten sich in Sicherheit bringen und es durfte nicht an mir scheitern. Vielleicht konnte ich sie überzeugen ohne mich fortzugehen, wenn ich versprach, nachzukommen. Das würde ich auch tun, wenn Alice Vision eintraf. Und darauf verließ ich mich. Sie würde eintreffen.  
Sie musste eintreffen...

„Die Sonne verschwindet in fünf Minuten hinter den Wolken und bleibt dort für den Rest des Tages. Es ist nun ungefährlich.", informierte Alice uns.

Erleichtert stand ich auf und trat vor die Balkontür, erwartete das Ausbleiben des Sonnenlichts. Ich hielt es hier nicht länger aus, bekam fast Beklemmungen. All diese Menschen, die ich liebte wie meine Familie. Und all diese schrecklich verzweifelten Gedanken, die ich ertragen musste.

Sobald die Sonne verschwand, trat ich hinaus und sprang über das Geländer, landete leichtfüßig auf der betonierten Straße. Als ich aus der Seitenstraße auf die Hauptstraße bog, sah ich vereinzelnde Menschen. Hastig liefen sie an mir vorbei, letzte Besorgungen machend, bevor die Nacht hereinbrechen würde. Dass sie auch jetzt nicht ganz sicher waren, war ihnen klar, doch dieser Bedrohung mussten sie sich ab und zu aussetzen. Die meisten von ihnen waren bewaffnet, was ihnen wohl einen kleinen Hauch von Schutz gab. Doch welcher Vampir wäre von einer Kugel in seiner Schulter beeindruckt? Ich wäre es nicht. Ich wäre höchstens sehr verärgert und das würde kein Pluspunkt für die Menschen sein.

Unbemerkt mischte ich mich unter sie und genoss das seltene Gefühl, irgendwie dazu zu gehören.

Die Menge trug mich zu dem einzigen Markt, der Forks geblieben war. Die Geschäfte wurden schon lange nicht mehr betrieben. Auf diesem Markt gab es hauptsächlich Konserven und Fertigprodukte, jedoch auch Batterien jeglicher Größe, Wasserkanister zu Wucherpreisen und, natürlich, jede Menge Waffen. Neugierig lief ich zu den Waffenständen und begutachtete, womit sie heute versuchten uns zu vernichten. Messer, Schwerter, Pfeil und Bogen, Schusswaffen und natürlich die altbekannten Pflöcke. Ein Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen. Ich würde nicht einmal eine Sekunde brauchen um die Pflöcke zu Staub zu zerquetschen. Vielleicht sollte ich den Verkäufern mal einen anonymen Brief zukommen lassen.

Der vorletzte Stand brachte mich zum abrupten Stillstand. Meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Ahh, gute Wahl, Sir", begann der Verkäufer, „diese Flammenwerfer haben sich bereits bewährt! Ein Dutzend Vampire wurde damit erlegt. Doch Sie müssen wissen, dass es nicht komplett an den Flammenwerfern lag... die wahre Zerstörung muss mit etwas anderem zusammenhängen."

Ich blinzelte und gab mir Mühe, ruhig zu wirken. „Wie meinen Sie das?"  
„Nun... " Offensichtlich genoss er mein Interesse. „Viele flambierte Vampire lebten nach der Attacke trotzdem weiter und konnten töten wie eh und je. Nur bei wenigen hat es funktioniert." Er lehnte sich näher zu mir, damit die anderen Verkäufer nicht alles mitbekamen. „Wir nehmen an, dass sie vorher schon unschädlich gemacht werden müssen, damit diese letzte Waffe die Monster auslöscht."

Mein Gesicht blieb unbeweglich, selbst als er das Wort Monster quasi ausspuckte. „Ich überlege es mir.", murmelte ich um nicht allzu auffällig zu wirken und machte kehrt, eilte zurück zu unserer momentanen Behausung.

War die Menschheit tatsächlich kurz davor dieses allerletzte Geheimnis unsererseits zu lüften?


	4. Ein Weg, sich zu wehren

_**Sooo.**_

_**Ich wollte das hier eigentlich schon gestern Abend hochladen, hatte aber irgendwie Probleme mit meinem Schreibprogramm. Oo**_

_**Freut mich wirklich, dass ich so viele Reviews bekomme =) danke euch allen.**_

_**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Teil!**_

* * *

Nervös lief ich in der großen Eingangshalle auf und ab. Solch eine Unruhe passte nicht zu mir, zu meiner Art. Doch es waren unruhige Zeiten.

Ich befand mich ein einer alten, verlassenen Villa, am Rande der Stadt. Dies war wohl unsere neue Behausung für eine Weile, jedenfalls hatte ich meine Familie hier gefunden, nachdem ich sie nach meinem Marktbesuch gesucht hatte. Natürlich hatte ich ihnen von meiner jüngsten Entdeckung berichtet. Nicht lange hatte es gedauert, bis sie sich zu einer Besprechung zurückgezogen hatten, zusammen mit einigen Vampirfreunden, die aus den Umkreisen der Großstädte in die Wälder von Forks geflüchtet waren. Ich wurde seit einiger Zeit von diesen Gesprächen ausgeschlossen, da ich, wie sie behaupteten, von privaten Dingen beeinflusst wurde.

Zum Himmel, was war an dieser Bedrohung für unser Leben _nicht_ persönlich?

Zwar konnte ich ihre Gedanken hören, doch es war auch nicht ihr Ziel, das Besprochene vor mir zu verbergen, sondern zu verhindern, dass ich mich einbringen konnte.

Momentan gab es jedoch eh nicht viel einzubringen – sie steckten noch immer mitten in der Sachlagenanalyse fest. Was gab es da großartig zu analysieren? Die Menschen standen kurz vor ihrem Triumph. Wenn sie erst einmal dahinter kamen, was uns Angst und Schrecken lehren konnte, würden sie in kürzester Zeit eine Waffe bauen, eine große Waffe. Darin waren Menschen gut. Unsere Aufgabe war es nun, dem entgegen zu wirken oder eben schneller zu sein. Wobei ich die erste Variante bevorzugen würde.

Plötzlich fand ein Umschwung in ihren Gedanken statt. Hatte ich etwas verpasst?

Durch Carlisle Augen konnte ich auf einer großen Leinwand eine Art Skizze sehen. Diese Skizze ließ mich erstarren. Zu sehen waren mehrere Strichfiguren, welche wohl einen Teil der Menschheit darstellen sollten. Über dieser Zeichnung stand _Zusammen treiben_. Plötzlich erschien die nächste Skizze und wenn ich kein Vampir wäre, hätte ich nun mein Mittagessen auf die dunklen Fließen erbrochen. Mehr als ausführlich wurde auf dieser zweiten Skizze gezeigt, wie sich einige unserer _Freunde_ die Wiederherstellung unserer Sicherheit vorstellten: Auslöschung.

Nun konnte mich nichts mehr halten. Blind vor Wut stürmte ich die große Treppe herauf und riss die schwere, hölzerne Doppeltüre aus ihren Angeln. Verblüffte, jedoch nicht überraschte Blicke erwarteten mich.

„Edward!", ermahnte mich Esme, meine Mutter.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht euer Ernst sein.", sprach ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne und mit aller Ruhe, die ich angesichts der Situation noch aufbringen konnte.

Ein leises Seufzen seitens der Denalis. Tanya erhob sich von dem großen, Runden Tisch und sah mich kalt an. „Edward, langsam wird es lächerlich! Wie lange sollen wir noch alles aufs Spiel setzen?" Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Runde. „Es ist Zeit zu handeln!"

„Und das ist die einzige Lösung?", fuhr ich sie an, ignorierte Carlisle Gedanken, die mich zur Ruhe zwingen wollten. „Sie abzuschlachten?"

Leise und freudlos lachte sie auf. „Was glaubst du, was sie mit uns vorhaben?" Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich und sie beugte sich vor. „Edward, wozu, denkst du, haben sie diese ganzen Waffenmärkte errichtet? Warum stellen sie Nachforschungen an und versuchen uns zu fangen, um Experimente zu machen?"

Für einen Moment wusste ich nichts zu antworten. In diesem Punkt musste ich ihr Recht geben. Doch es war falsch, so falsch. „Und nun willst du dich auf ihr Niveau herablassen?", fragte ich schwach, wonach sie bloß die Augen verdrehte und sich wieder setzte.

„Edward hat Recht.", warf ein kleiner, in einen Umhang gehüllter Mann. Seine Augen blitzten blutrot unter der Kapuze hervor. „Wenn wir die Menschen vernichten, wovon sollen wir uns dann ernähren? Ich sehe nicht ein, Tiere auszutrinken!"

„Und wenn wir nur den Großteil von ihnen vernichten?", ereiferte sich eine Frau.

„Und dann? Das bietet uns Nahrung für wenige Monate. Schließlich werden wir immer mehr Vampire.", erwiderte der kleine Mann darauf..

„Das durfte wohl an eurem Versuch liegen, genug Menschen zu verwandeln, um eine mächtige Armee zu erschaffen.", fauchte Rosalie und verschränkte die Arme. Emmett legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir könnten ja nur ein paar töten... und der Rest wird am Leben gelassen, damit sie sich fortpflanzen können.", schlug eine weitere, mir unbekannte Frau vor. „Damit das Gleichgewicht der Natur nicht gestört wird. So machen es die Menschen doch auch mit ihren Schweinen und Schafen und all den anderen Tieren, die sie essen."

Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und ich schloss kurz die Augen. „Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr früher selbst Menschen ward?"

Nun sagte keiner ein Wort, doch ich hörte ihre sich überschlagenden Gedanken.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn, hör mit diesem philosophischen Scheiß auf, Junge!", knurrte ein weiterer Vampir. „Lange genug haben wir Rücksicht auf die Menschen genommen, uns verdeckt gehalten! Warum sollten wir nicht auch so frei leben dürfen wie sie? Ich meine, sie selbst sehen sich als stärkste Spezies an und sprechen sich deshalb jegliche Rechte zu – dabei sind wir es doch, die diese Rechte für sich beanspruchen sollten!"

Nun begannen alle gleichzeitig zu reden. Carlisle erhob sich. „Ruhe!", sprach er laut. Augenblicklich verstummten alle anwesenden Vampire. „Wir sind nicht hier, um erneut diese Möglichkeiten durchzugehen! Ich hoffe, es ist allen Anwesenden klar, dass weder ich noch meine Familie eine solche Vorgehensweise unterstützen würde!" Bei diesen Worten lag sein Blick fest auf mir. Ich nickte dankbar. „Doch wir wissen auch, dass wir ein Problem haben.", fuhr er fort. „Wir müssen wissen, was sie vorhaben, denn beschützen sollten wir uns trotzdem! Aus den Gedanken, die Edward täglich auf der Straße hört, wissen wir, dass ihre besten Forscher und Experten die Verstecke nicht verlassen und fast niemand Zutritt zu den Laboren hat. Daher sollten wir uns anstelle der ganzen Vernichtungstaktiken lieber überlegen, wie wir es schaffen, in ihre Bunker einzudringen und herausfinden, was sie wissen und planen! Das ist der einzige Weg, dem ich zustimmen würde."

Stille legte sich erneut über diese Runde. In ihren Gedanken wogen sie das Für und Wider ab, doch Carlisle hatte sehr viel Macht über seine Freunde. Viele würden ihm ohne zu zögern folgen.

„Nun", begann der kleine Mann, „es ist wohl nicht abzustreiten, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn wir mehr erfahren. Danach lässt sich immer noch entscheiden. Solange sie nichts genaueres wissen und nichts entwickelt haben, können sie uns eh nichts anhaben. Welcher Mensch hat schon eine Chance gegen einen Vampir? Pah!"

Sein letzter Satz brachte den großen Umschwung. Einige lachten leise über seinen Witz.

„Damit ist es beschlossen.", endete Carlisle. „Nun müssen wir beschließen, wer von uns diesen Schritt wagt."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, konnte ich sehen, wie sich eine Vision in Alice' Kopf formte.

„Ich mache es.", sagte ich leise, jedoch deutlich. Viele wollten erneut mit dem Vorwand Einspruch erheben, dass ich persönlich zu belastet sei, doch ich ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ihr wisst, dass ich friedlich handeln würde. Niemand wünscht sich den Frieden so sehr wie ich es tue. Noch dazu würde mir meine Gabe helfen, ihr Vertrauen zu erschleichen und in ihren Augen stets das Richtige zu tun."

Alice warf mir einen zufriedenen Blick zu, den ich jedoch nicht deuten konnte. Da sie mal wieder mit Übersetzungsversuchen ihre Gedanken vor mir abschirmte, würde mir dies wohl erst einmal verborgen bleiben.


	5. Verzweiflungstaten

**Puh, das hat ganz schön lange gedauert, ich weiß. Tut mir Leid! Hatte erst zu viel zu tun und dann war ich im Urlaub.**

**Hoffe, manche haben trotzdem noch Lust, weiter zu lesen =)**

**Es gibt einen Bella-Teil. Eigentlich war ein Edward-Teil geplant, aber das hat einfach nicht geklappt, weil meiner Meinung nach Bella eher gepasst hat.**

**Hoffentlich springe ich jetzt nicht zu sehr.**

**Danke an JasonDrain fürs Probelesen :-*  
**

**Naja, viel Spaß =)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

Die eigentlich leise Wanduhr war laut in der erdrückenden Stille. Bis aufs äußerste Maß gelangweilt, saß ich auf meinem kleinen Bett und blickte auf meine Wand. Ein offener Farbtopf stand auf dem Boden, schwarze Farbkleckse waren rundherum auf dem Betonboden verteilt. Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte ich die Eintönigkeit meines Zimmers nicht mehr ausgehalten, Farbe aus der Abstellkammer entwendet und ein Fenster an die Wand gegenüber meiner Tür gemalt. Jawohl, ich hatte ein Fenster gemalt. Dadurch erschuf ich mir wenigstens die Illusion, in einem normalen Zimmer – über der Erde – zu leben. Naja, zumindest, wenn man nicht so genau hinsah. Es fehlten noch ein wenig mehr Farben und vermutlich auch eine Menge künstlerisches Talent, um das Fenster nach einem Fenster aussehen zu lassen.

Stöhnend ließ ich mich zurück aufs Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Es fehlte wohl nicht mehr viel, bis ich durchdrehte. Immerhin malte ich schon Fenster an eine Wand...

Doch was sollte jemand in meinem Alter auch tun, wenn er beinahe vierundzwanzig Stunden unter die Erde gesperrt wurde?

Wenn mein Vater mich wenigstens tagsüber an die Oberfläche lassen würde...

Dass ich neulich Nacht allein unterwegs gewesen bin, verdankte ich nur einer lange von mir geplanten Flucht – zugegeben, kurz nachdem ich in der Dunkelheit umher irrte, bereute ich diese sofort.

Doch es war einfach so _langweilig_...

Ob es in Zeiten wie diesen falsch war, sich zu wünschen, dass etwas passierte?

Ein lautes Pochen an meiner Tür ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken. Erleichtert über die Ablenkung, erhob ich mich und eilte zur Zimmertür – welche natürlich aus massivem Metall bestand. Schnell zog ich sie auf und fand meine verblüffte Freundin Angela vor.

„Du machst die Tür auf, ohne zu überprüfen, wer davor steht? Na, sei froh, dass es nicht Charlie war.", schmunzelte sie und zog mich aus dem Zimmer auf den kalten, mit Neonlicht beleuchteten Flur. „Komm, mir ist langweilig, lass uns irgendwas machen!"

Leise lachte ich auf. „Und was willst du _hier _machen?"

„Ganz egal! Wir könnten ja... ehm... es gibt gleich Abendessen." Sie kratzte sich am Kopf.

Ich seufzte lustlos. Wie spannend unser Teenager-Dasein doch war.

Wenig später waren wir zwei Stockwerke tiefer und betraten die Kantine. Viele Leute, die wohl auch nichts besseres vorhatten, hatten sich bereits hier eingefunden. Wir ließen uns an einem der langen, schon sehr abgenutzten Holztische nieder.

„Meine Güte... irre ich mich oder sind wir schon wieder weniger geworden?", murmelte Angela mir zu. Sie hatte Recht. Entweder hatten einige wirklich besseres zu tun oder es hatte erneut Vampirangriffe in der Stadt gegeben. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass täglich jemand während eines Besuches über der Erde auf mysteriöse Weise verschwand und nicht wieder auftauchte. Mit der Zeit hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Suchend blickte ich mich um, um herauszufinden, wen es dieses Mal erwischt hatte. Eindeutig fehlten der Newton-Familie inzwischen einige Mitglieder, doch dies war schon seit einigen Wochen so. Bei den Stanleys schien jemand zu fehlen, doch mir fiel nicht ein, wer. Und wer war dieser Typ mit den dunklen Haaren, der bei Jessica stand? Kaum setzte sich der Mann in Bewegung, sah Jessica mit einem seeligen Grinsen zu mir herüber und flitzte zu unserem Tisch, beugte sich über die Tischplatte und sah Angela und mich verschwörerisch an. „Ist er nicht _unglaublich_?" Okay, ihre gute Laune ließ wohl darauf schließen, dass niemand aus ihrer Familie fehlte.

„Wer?", fragte Angela verwirrt. Anscheinend war ihr der Fremde nicht aufgefallen.

Ungeduldig verdrehte Jessica die Augen. „Da fragst du noch? Der Neue! Er ist heute Mittag auf einmal aufgetaucht."  
„Wir haben einen neuen Menschen hier?" Zweifelnd runzelte ich die Stirn. „Seit wann kommen die hier so einfach rein?"  
„Naja, er weiß unglaublich viel – muss unheimlich intelligent sein – und da der Rat immer neue Forscher und Wissenschaftler sucht und der Kerl keine roten Augen hatte, haben sie ihn nach einer kurzen Befragung mitgenommen!", plapperte sie aufgeregt. „Ihr müsst ihn mal aus der Nähe sehen! Wie ein Model!"

Ich schnaubte. „Uns erlegen sie so viele Vorschriften auf und selbst schleppen sie jeden Unbekannten mit in unsere Wohneinheiten."

Jessica zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Ja, stimmt schon, das ist etwas lästig. Aber dieses Mal ist ja was ganz gutes dabei herausgekommen!"

Es machte wohl keinen Sinn, ihr zu erklären, wie gefährlich so etwas sein konnte, egal wie sexy der Typ war.

„Dort ist er, seht doch! Gleich dreht er sich um!", wisperte eine überdrehte Jessica und deutete zur Theke, wo der Fremde sich ein Tablett mit Essen belud. Genau in diesem Moment drehte er sich um und lief mit seinem Abendessen zu einem Tisch, an dem einige Ratsmitglieder saßen, welche ihn freundlich begrüßten. Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Der Neuling ließ sich auf der langen Bank nieder, stellte sein Tablett vor sich ab und wurde sofort von einem älteren Ratsmitglied in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Sie vertrauten ihm so sehr... wie konnte das sein? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

Plötzlich sah er hoch und blickte direkt in unsere Richtung. Erschrocken wandten wir drei gleichzeitig den Kopf in eine andere Richtung und versuchten, uns unauffällig zu verhalten.

„Sieht er immer noch her?", fragte Angela mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Kann ich nicht sehen. Warte lieber noch ein paar Augenblicke.", murmelte Jessica und tat so, als würde sie ihre Armbanduhr neu einstellen.

Ich wagte einen erneuten Blick. Er hatte sich abgewandt und unterhielt sich nun angeregt mit mit seiner Tischrunde. Nachdenklich biss ich auf meiner Lippe herum. Ich wusste nicht, wieso, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

Und ich würde herausfinden, was es war.


	6. Mondscheinspaziergang

**Hallu.**

**Tut mir Leid, dass das so ewig gedauert hat. War im Lernstress und dann kamen die Klausuren. Na ja, die sind jetzt aber vorbei =) Jetzt sollte es schneller gehen.**

**Hoffe, ich hab nicht alle vergrault... **

**Danke für die Geduld ;-)**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Gelbe Blätter auf den gelben Stapel. Blaue Blätter auf den blauen Stapel. Grüne Blätter auf den grünen Stapel.

Seit guten zwei Stunden saß ich im Büro meines Vaters und sortierte für ihn Antragsformulare, während er irgendwelche Berichte schrieb. Nein, Spaß machte das nicht, vor allem weil Charlie bei Fehlern nicht besonders gnädig zu mir war, und waren sie noch so klein. Aber ich hatte keine Chance – er hatte mir befohlen, ihm zu helfen, und da ich keine Ausrede à la 'Ich muss mal eben in den Supermarkt' benutzen konnte – denn das war an der Oberfläche und ich durfte ja nicht an die Oberfläche – war ich gefangen. So sortierte ich Gelb nach Gelb, Blau nach Blau und Grün nach Grün. Anträge auf Aufstockung der Wasserversorgung der einzelnen Bewohner, Anträge auf Oberflächenaufenthalte und Anträge auf Unterkünfte in unseren Wohneinheiten. Die anderen Anträge ließ er mich nie studieren, da er diese für zu 'traumatisch' hielt. Wahrscheinlich ging es in diesen geheimnisvollen Anträgen um die Opfer von Vampirattacken oder um die Menschen, die aufgrund des Lebens hier unten durchgedreht waren.

Schweigend saßen wir über unseren Aufgaben, nur der tropfende Wasserhahn durchbrach die Stille.

Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Innerlich schrie ich in diesem Moment laut auf. Gab es nichts, das diese Langeweile durchbrechen wollte?

Plötzlich hörte ich leise Schritte. Erleichtert, endlich ein anderes Geräusch war zu nehmen, blickte ich zur Tür. Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Auf einmal lugte der Neue durch die Türe. Er bekam Charlies Ignoranz und meine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Nun, da er direkt vor mir stand, musterte ich ihn genauer. Er war relativ groß, hatte wirres, bronzefarbenes Haar und goldbraune Augen, die sich in diesem Moment an mich wandten. Prompt wurde ich rot unter seinem intensiven Blick. Er runzelte die Stirn, schien irritiert zu sein. Vermutlich aufgrund Charlies Desinteresse.

Ich räusperte mich leise und mein Vater blickte mich fragend an. Als ich zur Tür nickte, sah er Edward zum ersten Mal an.

„Guten Abend, Chief.", begann der Fremde. Er hatte eine außergewöhnlich angenehme, melodische Stimme.

„Hallo Edward.", murmelte Charlie und wandte sich wieder seinem Bericht zu. Offensichtlich konnte er 'Edward' nicht sonderlich leiden. Innerlich freute ich mich darüber. Wenigstens stand ich mit meinem Misstrauen nicht alleine.

Nun räusperte Edward sich. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie lange es dauern wird, bis Sie meinen Antrag auf einen Oberflächenaufenthalt genehmigen werden."

Charlie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte missmutig zu ihm auf. „Sie wollen in unsere wissenschaftliche Abteilung, richtig? Nun, da die anderen Sie für einen so unglaublich wichtigen Menschen halten, können Sie froh sein, wenn Sie das Tageslicht überhaupt noch einmal sehen dürfen! Wir lassen unsere _besten_ Männer nicht zu Vampirfutter werden. Ich dachte, das wäre allgemein bekannt." Damit schien die Sache für ihn erledigt und er widmete sich erneut seiner Arbeit.

Edwards Gesicht hingegen war fassungslos, geradezu panisch. Als er meinen Blick sah, fasste er sich sofort wieder. Er musterte mich noch kurz verwirrt und verließ den Raum.

Auf der einen Seite tat er mir Leid. Ich durfte auch nicht ans Tageslicht und war noch nicht mal ein 'so wichtiger Mensch' .

Doch auf der anderen Seite... er hatte irgendetwas an sich, das mir nicht gefiel. Er hatte ein Geheimnis, das wusste ich.

„Ich geh mal kurz auf die Toilette.", murmelte ich meinem Vater zu. Als er abwesend nickte, ging ich aus seinem Büro und blickte den Flur auf und ab. Wie hatte der Neue so schnell verschwinden können? Der Flur war recht lang. Sicherheitshalber bog ich nach rechts, der Weg, der zu den Toiletten führte.

Der Flur war schwach beleuchtet. In den Ecken herrschte Finsternis. Nach all den Schauergeschichten, die mir über Vampire erzählt worden waren, kroch eine leichte Kälte meinen Rücken hinauf. Nachts, wenn sich die meisten in ihren Quartieren aufhielten und es unheimlich ruhig wurde, stellte sich bei mir oft eine Art Verfolgungswahn ein.

Leise hallten meine Schritte von den Wänden wieder. Er konnte doch unmöglich schon verschwunden sein! Ich blickte in jeden geöffneten Raum, doch alle Zimmer waren leer. Einen Schlüssel für die geschlossenen Räume konnte er unmöglich schon besitzen. Oder doch?  
Immer weiter lief ich und wusste, dass der Flur bald enden würde. An seinem Ende befand sich die Treppe, die einen zur Eisentür führte, die uns von der Oberfläche abschottete. Oder beschützte, wie Charlie sagen würde.

Je weiter ich lief, desto nervöser wurde ich. War es möglich, dass der Neue nach Charlies Absage versuchte zu fliehen?

Ich lief schneller und schneller, in der Dunkelheit konnte ich die Treppe ausmachen. Sie kam näher und näher. Ich rannte schon fast, kam am Fuß der Treppe an. Grade wollte ich hinauf hetzen, als ich zurückgezogen und an die Wand geschleudert wurde.

Zwei Hände drückten meine Arme über meinem Kopf an die Wand. Ich atmete schwer, versuchte, jemanden in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Als dieser Jemand den Lichtschalter betätigte, hielt ich die Luft an und riss die Augen auf. Der Neue, Edward, stand vor mir und starrte mich verständnislos an.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was du hier machst?", zischte er mir zu.

Ich brauchte einige Momente, um meine Sprache wieder zu finden. „Ich... gehe spazieren."  
„So ist das. Du rennst wohl immer, wenn du spazieren gehst? Und du spazierst bis zum Ausgang, ja?" Spöttisch ließ er mich los und wandte sich ab, fuhr sich durch sein sowieso zerzaustes Haar.

Dickköpfig verschränkte ich die Arme. „Ich hatte nicht vor, an die Oberfläche zu gehen. Mich interessiert eher, was du hier tust!"

Seine Augen fixierten mich. „Ich tue hier nichts, was kleine Mädchen angeht.", murmelte er und ließ mich stehen.

Fassungslos sah ich ihm nach. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!  
Erst erschrak er mich zu Tode und nun wurde ich auch noch beleidigt!

Gut. So auffällig wie er sich verhielt, wusste ich zumindest, dass ich allen Grund gehabt hatte, ihn zu verfolgen.

Und ich würde nicht aufgeben, bis ich herausgefunden hatte, was sein Geheimnis war.


	7. Pläne schmieden

**Dieses Mal „nur" zwei Wochen, seit dem letzten Upload. Naja, jetzt sind Ferien, ich wird jetzt mehr schaffen.**

**Der Teil ist nicht lang, aber er ist sozusagen ein „Brückenteil", den ich gebraucht habe. Ich setze mich jetzt sofort an den nächsten Teil.**

**Viel Spaß =)**

* * *

**Edward**

„Und – und da hab ich mir gedacht – also, wenn ich die Verbindung zwischen dem Hauptcomputer und allen Minikameras, die ich in der Stadt installieren will, herstellen kann – wie könnten wir dann noch sicherer sein?", sabbelte der übereifrige Nachwuchswissenschaftler neben mir.

„Als würden die Vampire die Kameras nicht finden.", meinte ich nur dazu und brachte seine überglückliche Miene zum Einsturz, betrachtete weiter die drei Mädchen am anderen Ende des Raumes. Ihr Gespräch drehte sich eindeutig um mich. Das eine Mädchen sah mich an, lächelte übertrieben und zwinkerte mir auch noch zu. _Ich würde für ihn sterben, _ging ihr durch den Kopf. Wie nahe sie da dran war, wusste sie vermutlich nicht. Ich wandte mich wieder meinem kleinen Freund zu. „Vampire können doch vermutlich besser sehen als wir oder nicht? Ich meine, sie sind ja auch schneller. Und stärker." Ohne eingebildet klingen zu wollen.

Missmutig starrte er ins Nichts. „Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht."

Hatten die Menschen das etwa noch nicht gewusst? Nun ja, ich glaubte nicht, dass das eine sehr wichtige Information war oder ein großes Geheimnis.

Ich sah wieder zu den Mädchen, die inzwischen nur noch zu zweit waren. Das eine Mädchen war das, das mir gestern Nacht gefolgt war. Ich war mir zwar noch nicht sicher gewesen, doch nach dem Gespräch, welches ich unfreiwillig belauscht hatte, gab es kaum einen Zweifel. Diese Angela war genauso misstrauisch wie ihre Freundin. Doch da ich Angelas Gedanken und die der Tochter des ehemaligen Chiefs nicht lesen konnte – warum auch immer -, war Bella in meinen Augen nicht ungefährlich. Sie war die einzige, die ich nicht einschätzen und deren Taten ich nicht voraussehen konnte, und ihrer Konversation zu urteilen, misstraute sie mir sehr.

„Also. Was würdest du vorschlagen?", nahm mein Sitznachbar das Gespräch wieder auf. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, außerhalb unseres Bunkers Verteidigungssysteme zu installieren und wenn ja, welche?"

Angestrengt dachte ich nach. Was konnte ich jetzt sagen, um weiterhin als wertvoll zu gelten, jedoch ohne zu viel zu verraten? „Nun," Ich räusperte mich. „vielleicht sollten wir uns erst noch einmal die Aufzeichnungen ansehen. Soweit ich erfahren hab, wurden schon verschiedene Tests mit Vampiren gemacht?"  
Er winkte ab. „Die Tests gingen nicht länger als fünf Sekunden. Es ist beinahe unmöglich, sie einzufangen. Und wenn man einen gefangen hat, wo soll man ihn reinstecken? Sie brechen aus einfach allem wieder aus! Aber eine Abteilung arbeitet schon daran, einen Stoff zu entwickeln, der fast unzerstörbar ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht gelingen uns so einige Körpertests an ihnen."

Ich schluckte hart. Das klang gar nicht gut, aber soweit hörte sich alles noch sehr unausgereift an, keine reale Bedrohung. Ich wandte den Kopf wieder den Mädchen zu. In diesem Augenblick drehte sich Bellas Kopf zu mir. Sie zuckte kaum merklich, doch kurz darauf blickte ich in entschlossene Augen.

„Okay. Ich mach's.", hörte ich sie sagen.

Was würde sie machen? Ich suchte in Angelas Gedanken, doch die drehten sich bereits um irgendwelche Mathematik- und Chemieaufgaben. Offenbar strebte sie ebenfalls eine wissenschaftliche Karriere Untertage an.

Missmutig betrachtete ich Bella.

**Bella**

„Und er hat dich an die Wand gedrängt?", wisperte Jessica mir aufgeregt zu, während sie Edward, der vor seinem unberührten Frühstück saß, mit funkelnden Augen betrachtete.

Ich schnaubte missbilligend. „Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass mich das angemacht hat. Mir tun die Handgelenke jetzt noch weh!"

Jessica seufzte nur. „So was von heiß."

„Ich wüsste zu gern, was er dort zu suchen hatte.", überlegte Angela.

„Er war kurz vorher bei Charlie, weil er einen Antrag auf Oberflächenaufenthalt gestellt hat.", warf ich ein, nahm meinen Blick von dem mysteriösen Jungen und rührte weiter in meinem grauen Frühstücksschleim. „Charlie hat ihn aber schon im Voraus abgelehnt."

„Tja, dann ist die Sache klar.", murmelte Angela und wandte ebenfalls den Blick auf ihr Frühstück, da Edward unsere Aufmerksamkeit wohl bemerkt hatte. „Er wollte flüchten."

„Man kann es ihm nicht verübeln.", kicherte Jessica, die Edward lächelnd zuzwinkerte. Doch er sah desinteressiert wieder zu seinem Sitznachbar und begann ein Gespräch. Zutiefst beleidigt stand Jessica auf. „Mir ist der Appetit vergangen. Als könnte ich jemals welchen entwickeln, bei diesem Fraß!" Sie nahm ihr Tablett und stiefelte davon. Angela und ich kicherten leise.

„Zurück zum Thema.", wisperte Angela. „Meinst du, er wird es wieder versuchen?"

Aufmerksam betrachtete ich sie. „Was meinst du damit? Wollen wir etwa abwechselnd Nachtwache schieben?" Ein erneutes Kichern entfloh mir.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Oder wir freunden uns mit ihm an und fragen ihn persönlich. Ich weiß, dass du auf nächtliche Abenteuer stehst, aber der einfachste Weg ist mir trotzdem meist der liebste."

Ich warf ihr einen entnervten Blick aufgrund des ‚nächtliche Abenteuer'-Kommentares zu, besann mich dann jedoch auf ihren Vorschlag. „Ich weiß nicht. Jessica ist sehr hübsch und trotzdem hatte er kein Interesse. Wie sollen wir das dann schaffen?"  
Angela verdrehte die Augen. „Ich rede von Anfreunden, nicht von ‚Wie schaffe ich es, dass er mich flachlegt?' . Offenbar interessieren ihn Mädchen momentan weniger als seine Freiheit. Also spielst du ihm vor, dass du genauso gern an die Oberfläche willst wie er und schon sind wir drin." Zufrieden mit sich selbst begann sie zu essen.

„Das müsste ich ihm gar nicht vorspielen.", murmelte ich, blickte dann jedoch auf. „Moment – warum ich?"  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und schluckte hinunter. „Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich? Er hat dich gestern nahe der Treppe erwischt – du kannst ‚zugeben' , dass du nach draußen wolltest!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Kannst du bitte aufhören, so schnell Pläne zu entwerfen? Da bekommt man ja Angst, dein Feind zu werden."  
„Dann mach deine Sache gut und sorg dafür, dass du nicht zu meinem Feind wirst!", grinste sie mich an, widmete sich wieder ihrem Schleim.

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich sie, blickte dann zu Edward. Mich traf fast der Schlag, als ich bemerkte, dass er mich beobachtete. Hatte er uns gehört? Naja, das war unmöglich – er saß weit entfernt und der Speisesaal war voller schwatzender und lärmender Menschen. Trotzdem machte sein wissender Blick mich misstrauisch.

„Okay." Ich sah wieder zu Angela. „Ich mach's." Ihr zufriedener Blick ruhte auf mir.

Edwards Vertrauen erschleichen, das würde bestimmt ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. Doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es das wert war.

Mögen die Spiele beginnen.


	8. Erster Einblick

**Edward**

„Aber ich muss doch raus! Wie soll ich sonst Nachforschungen anstellen!"

„Es gibt genug Leute, die Informationen sammeln. Du bist für die Entwicklung zuständig, nicht für Nachforschungen. Du arbeitest mit Nachforschungen."

„Aber – "

„Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte schon viele solcher Gespräche geführt? Auch du wirst nicht mehr Erfolg haben. Du bleibst. Das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe."

Wütend wandte ich mich der Tür zu, trat auf den Flur und knallte sie hinter mir zu. Hatte dieser Idiot überhaupt eine Ahnung, was er sich selbst antat? Wie sollte ich denn jagen gehen? Apropos jagen… meine Nase erfüllte sich mit einem ungeheuer leckeren Geruch. Ich blickte nach vorne. Genau vor mir stand Charlies Tochter und lächelte mich an. Verwirrt und mit schmerzender Kehle wandte ich mich ab, lief den Flur hinunter.

Sofort lief sie mir nach. „Hey Edward."

Verärgert, dass ihr Duft mir folgte und es mir immer schwerer machte, mich zu beherrschen, blickte ich sie an. „Hey."

„Du willst also auch an die Oberfläche?", begann sie unvermittelt. Ich blieb mit einem Ruck stehen und sie tat es mir gleich, sah mich noch immer mit ihren großen, unschuldigen braunen Augen an.

Ich musterte sie eindringlich. „Du willst an die Oberfläche?"

Bella lächelte mich erneut an. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun. Das Leben hier unten… es ist so eintönig." Sie senkte den Blick. „Seit neun Jahren habe ich die Sonne nicht mehr gesehen. Ich kenne sie fast nur noch von Bildern." Sie seufzte leise, als wollte sie ihrem Elend Nachdruck verleihen, und blickte dann wieder hoch.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ist auch kein geeigneter Ort für dich, da oben." Damit lief ich weiter und ließ sie stehen, denn ihr Geruch machte mich beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Aber für dich schon oder was?", rief sie mir verärgert nach, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

„Bella. Dachte ich mir doch, deine Stimme gehört zu haben." Ich sah Charlie in seinen Gedanken aus dem Büro treten und auf Bella zugehen. „Hör zu, rede bitte nicht mit diesem Neuen." Sein Blick weilte auf der Ecke, hinter welcher ich grade verschwunden war. „Ich traue ihm nicht." Das war keine Neuheit für mich, jedoch ein weiteres Problem. Er hatte hier offensichtlich viel zu sagen. Zwar nicht alles, aber einiges. Wenn mein Aufenthalt reibungslos verlaufen sollte, musste ich mich wohl oder übel mit ihm anfreunden. Vielleicht würde er mir dann auch mit meinem Antrag helfen.

Entnervt lief ich durch das Labyrinth von Gängen. Was hatte dieses Swan-Mädchen für ein Problem? Erst brachte sie mir offensichtlich nichts als Hass entgegen, dann auf einmal pure Freundlichkeit. Der Hass wäre mir in meiner jetzigen Situation lieber. Sobald man hier drin war, kam man einfach nicht mehr heraus. Als ob ich mich freiwillig ins Gefängnis hatte sperren lassen. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde, auszubrechen, ich wollte einfach meine Deckung nicht auffliegen lassen und ihr Vertrauen nicht verlieren.

„Edward!" Thomas, der Nachwuchswissenschaftler vom Frühstück, schloss sich mir an. „Bist du auch unterwegs in die Laborräume?"

„Klar.", log ich. Endlich würde mich jemand dorthin führen. Thomas misstraute mir eh in keinster Weise, da er froh war, jemandem in seinem Alter gefunden zu haben, der sich ebenfalls für _Schutzmaßnahmen gegen Vampire _interessierte.

Auf einmal blieb Thomas stehen, holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss die große, schwere Eisentür vor uns auf. Mir fiel auf, dass dies die einzige Tür auf dem Gang war. Er hielt sie für mich auf und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln und irgendwie tat er mir leid, dass er, ein junger, unerfahrener Junge, derjenige war, der einem Vampir Zugang zu den wichtigsten Räumen der Menschen verschaffte.

Was sich mir hier eröffnete, verschlug mir fast die Sprache. Aufgrund der Gedanken der anderen Wissenschaftler hier hatte ich mit einem kleinen Biologielabor oder so etwas gerechnet. Doch der Raum war riesig, fast ein Saal, mit einer sehr hohen Decke. Alles wirkte sehr klinisch. Jede Menge, große und kleine, Röhren überwucherten die Decke und Wände. Viele Maschinen, allesamt in weiß, standen im Raum verteilt. Bella hatte gesagt, dass sie die Sonne seit neun Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Wenn dieser Bunker hier tatsächlich so lange bestand und die wichtigsten Wissenschaftler nicht an die Oberfläche durften, wunderte es mich nicht, was in dieser Zeit geschaffen wurde. Jedoch empfand ich eine gewisse Panik.

„Irre, he? Hier kommen tatsächlich nur die klügsten Köpfe rein.", plapperte Thomas. „Ich wurde beauftragt, dich mitzunehmen, da dein IQ-Test außerordentlich war und deine naturwissenschaftlichen Kenntnisse alle anderen überragen." Zu meiner Verwunderung empfand er keine Eifersucht, lediglich Freude. Warum hatte ich mich nicht zuvor auf ihn konzentriert? Aber wer konnte schon damit rechnen, dass dieser Grünschnabel mehr auf dem Kasten haben soll, als die Herren mittleren Alters?

„Wofür sind die ganzen Maschinen gut?", fragte ich leise, als einige Menschen in weißen Kitteln an mir vorbei eilten.

Stolz schritt Thomas voran. Er erklärte mir jedes kleinste Detail, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Über die neuesten Ergebnisse war er jedoch noch nicht informiert, da er eine Zeit lang krank war. Was er über die Gerätschaften wusste, reichte mir fürs Erste. Einige enthielten sogar Proben von Vampirasche, die irgendwo draußen gefunden worden war. Ob man damit was anfangen konnte? Ich war nie auf die Idee gekommen, Vampirasche zu untersuchen.

Ich atmete tief durch, als mir ein Laborkittel gereicht wurde. Thomas wollte mich in einen Nebenraum zerren, um mir die bisher größte Errungenschaft zu zeigen. Am liebsten hätte ich erst einmal frische Luft geschnappt, da Thomas jedes Mal eindeutig zu dicht stand. Doch wie sollte ich das anstellen?


	9. Annäherungen

Tut mir wirklich leid, dass die FF so lange braucht, aber wie ich bei Cinderbella schon erwähnt habe, stecke ich mitten im Abistress :-/

Danke für die Reviews und für die Geduld. Hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter =)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Edward**

Schwer atmend stützte ich mich an der Betonwand ab, hielt meine Augen geschlossen und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen.

Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte Thomas mich in die neuesten Errungenschaften der modernen Wissenschaft eingeweiht, mir Daten und Fakten gezeigt, Statistiken über Morde sowie Theorien über Vernichtungsmöglichkeiten. Soweit es mir möglich gewesen war, hatte ich die eigentlich schon feststehenden Fakten mit Zweifeln belegt und glaubwürdige Ausreden erfunden. Doch nach dem, was zuletzt kam, empfand ich nur Abscheu für meine Taten.

Neben den ganzen Listen und Diagrammen gab es im Labor auch ein 'schwarzes Brett' . Doch anders als bei anderen schwarzen Brettern war dies kein Informationsort. Die meisten nannten es 'Motivationsquelle' , da, wenn sie einmal den Mut und die Hoffnung verlieren sollten, sie bloß einen kurzen Blick auf diese Wand warfen und sofort wieder wussten, wofür sie kämpften. Denn an dieser Wand hingen Fotos von Leichen. Männer, Frauen und Kinder, die von Vampiren ausgetrunken worden waren.

Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen die Wand. Bilder blitzten hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern auf.

_Ihre Schreie hallten von den Mauern wider. Sie lag auf dem nassen Teer. Der Regen prasselte auf sie herab. Ihr Körper zitterte, wurde geschüttelt von dem Schmerz, der jede Nervenzelle ihres Körpers regierte. Neben ihr lag ihr toter Mann. Auf seiner Kehle schimmerte ein sichelförmiger Abdruck meiner Zähne._

_Ich kniete mich neben ihr nieder, nahm ihre Hand. „Es ist bald vorbei.", wisperte ich. Ihr aufgerissenes Knie war noch immer voller Blut._

_Sie war gestolpert und auf dem Teer gelandet. Mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht, mehr war nicht nötig gewesen, um meine so kleine Selbstbeherrschung auszulöschen. Ich wollte mich auf sie stürzen. Ihr Mann hatte die Situation schnell eingeschätzt, hatte begriffen, dass ich ein Monster war. Kaum hatte ich meine Zähne in das Fleisch seiner Frau versenkt, hatte er schon an mir gerissen auf mich eingeprügelt. Nicht, dass dies die kleinste Wirkung gezeigt hätte, doch es war immer gefährlich, sich zwischen den Räuber und seine Beute stellen zu wollen. So hatte ich von seiner Frau abgelassen und mir stattdessen ihn genommen. Bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Er war schnell tot gewesen. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal wegen dem Gift, das in ihrem Körper zirkulierte, schreien hörte, hatte ich schon in seine leeren Augen gestarrt und war aus meiner Trance erwacht, mir ungläubig über die Lippen geleckt._

_Ich dachte darüber nach, sie zu töten, um ihr nicht das Schicksal eines Vampirs schenken zu müssen._

_Doch ich konnte sie nicht töten._

_Ich hatte ihren Mann auf dem Gewissen. Er war nicht weggelaufen. Er hatte mich aufhalten wollen, um sie am Leben zu erhalten. Sein Leben gegen ihres. _

_Ich konnte sie nicht töten._

_Behutsam strich ich ihr einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Erstickende Geräusche drangen aus ihrer Kehle. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. _

„_Bald ist alles vorbei."_

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich seufzte leise, hatte ihren Duft schon längst bemerkt. „Es ist alles gut.", murmelte ich.

Sie schnaubte. „Ja. Genau so siehst du aus."

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und drehte mich zu ihr, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und betrachtete sie. Das schwache Neonlicht ließ Bella noch blasser und zerbrechlicher erscheinen. Ihre zuerst neugierigen Augen wurden nun nervös. Sie senkte den Blick. „Spazierst du jede Nacht durch die Gänge?", fragte ich leise.

Überrascht sah sie mich wieder an. „Und du?" Sie verschränkte die Arme. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Ihr Vater hatte es vermutlich nicht immer leicht mit ihr.

„Ich war bis gerade im Labor.", erklärte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Erneut schossen die Fotografien durch meine Gedanken.

„Oh.", murmelte Bella bloß.

Nun musste ich doch lächeln. „Du bist dran."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Jetzt musst du mir sagen, was du hier machst.", erläuterte ich meine Aufforderung.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Spazieren gehen?" Herausfordernd stemmte sie die Arme in die Hüfte.

Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lachen, stieß mich von der Wand ab und ging ein Stück auf Bella zu. Ihre Wangen erröteten. „Du willst nach oben, hm?", riet ich.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, danke. So schnell treibt mich nachts nichts mehr hoch."

Verblüfft musterte ich sie, dann fiel es mir siedend heiß ein. Sie war das Mädchen, das ich vor wenigen Tagen hinter einem Müllcontainer gefunden und hierhin zurück gebracht hatte. Abgesehen von all dem Leichtsinn, den ich ihr nun gerne vorwerfen würde, kam mir eine weitere Idee. „Du warst also oben?"

Bella zögerte, nickte jedoch. „Ja... war aber nicht die genialste Aktion meines Lebens. Also... bei Nacht und Regen nach oben zu schleichen." Offensichtlich war ihr das ganze sehr peinlich.

„Wie hast du es geschafft?", fragte ich eindringlich. „Wie bist du an den Wachen vorbei gekommen?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich, während sie mich abschätzend ansah. „Ich werde nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass du eine Mahlzeit wirst."

Ich schluckte kaum merklich. Wenn sie wüsste, wie nahe _sie_ dran war, eine Mahlzeit zu werden. „Bella.", wisperte ich und näherte mich ihr noch weiter. Meine Stirn war kaum zwei Zentimeter von ihrer entfernt. Das Rot ihrer Wangen verdunkelte sich, wirkte immer köstlicher. Es musste einen Weg geben, sie umzustimmen. Ich brauchte dringend ein Tier. Irgendeines. „Ich muss nach oben. Du verstehst nicht, wie wichtig mir das ist." Ich hörte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Es... es geht nicht." Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg. Schnell umfasste ich ihr Kinn und zwang sie, mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Meine Familie ist noch dort draußen.", flüsterte ich flehend. Das war immerhin keine Lüge.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ich konnte den Umschwung ihrer Gedanken fast sehen. Doch leider nur fast. „Aber nicht bei Nacht.", erwiderte sie. „Und nicht so. Du musst dir eine Genehmigung holen und mit anderen hochgehen. Mit bewaffneten Menschen."

Ich ließ meine Hand sinken. „Klar. Denn dein Vater verteilt Genehmigungen ja zu tausenden.", fuhr ich sie an. Sie zuckte zusammen. Frustriert wandte ich mich ab. „Gute Nacht, Bella." Damit wollte ich den Flur hinunter schreiten, doch sie stellte sich mir in den Weg.

„Ich rede mit ihm.", erklärte sie plötzlich. „Wenn deine Familie ohne Schutz dort oben ist, werde ich eine Chance haben, ihn zu überreden." Plötzlich wirkte sie ganz verwirrt. „Ich versteh gar nicht, warum du das nicht vor ihm erwähnt hast."

Weil mir das gerade erst eingefallen ist? „Ich wollte meine Probleme nicht vor ihm ausbreiten. Er hat genügend eigene.", versuchte ich mich herauszureden und musste erneut ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Charlies Hauptsorge bestand darin, wie er Bella Tag für Tag unterhalten konnte, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam, auszubrechen. Was ihm offensichtlich misslungen war.

Nachdenklich musterte sie mich. „Ich rede mit ihm.", wiederholte sie.

Ich nickte und sah in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. Es war ungewohnt für mich, mich mit jemandem zu unterhalten und nichts als seine Worte zu hören. Keine Gedanken, die mich erdrücken wollten. Diese Tatsache war so angenehm, dass ich nicht die geringste Absicht hegte, ihr auf den Grund zu gehen. Vielleicht aus Angst, dass sich dadurch etwas ändern könnte. Was natürlich Schwachsinn war.

„Ehm... " Bella kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Dann wohl gute Nacht."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Bella. Und danke."

Sie nickte, wollte schon gehen, hielt dann jedoch inne. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn jemand, der einem nahe steht, der Welt dort oben ausgeliefert ist." Traurig lächelte sie mich an. Ihre Augen waren voller Mitgefühl, bevor sie sich abwandte und den Flur hinunter lief, mich mit einer neuen Welle der Schuld zurückließ.


	10. Fehl am Platz

So, endlich geht es weiter :)

Danke an Jenny und AliceLovesJasper1995!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Bella**

„Aber Dad – "

Charlie schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. „Kein 'Aber', Isabella!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Wenn er mich Isabella nannte, war er meist richtig wütend. „Aber seine Familie – "

„Ist ganz schön dumm, wenn sie sich nicht von selbst zu einem unserer Zufluchtsorte begibt!", knurrte er und ließ sich wieder in den alten Stuhl sinken, stützte den Kopf in seine Hände und schloss angespannt die Augen. „Die Gefahr, in welcher sich seine Familie befindet, ist groß. Doch dies ist kein Grund, der mich dazu bewegt, unsere Männer derselben Gefahr auszusetzen!"

„Sie sind doch bewaffnet!", hielt ich dagegen.

„Bewaffnet?" Freudlos lachte er auf. „Bella, es ist nicht so, dass wir den ultimativen Vampir-Vernichter in den Händen halten! Es sind nutzlose Gewehre. Schusswaffen, die einem bloß ein wenig Zeit verschaffen können! Überhaupt – hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich von ihm fernhalten?"

Frustriert stöhnte ich auf. „Du willst den Tod seiner Familie besiegeln?"

„Sei nicht so dramatisch!", fuhr er mich an. „Weißt du überhaupt, wie gefährlich es dort draußen ist?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, wenn du mich Tag und Nacht einsperrst?", fauchte ich zurück.

„Geht das nun wieder los?", seufzte Charlie und erhob sich, lief Kreise in seinem Büro. Vor einem gerahmten Bild von mir, das an seiner Wand hing, blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch. „Die Situation wird sich bald zuspitzen, Bella.", sagte er leise. „Leider findet sich Forks unter den Städten mit den meisten Vampiren wieder. Diese Monster lieben unsere schöne Natur. Leider wird sich das bald herumgesprochen haben. Dann wird kein gesunder Mensch mehr nach Forks ziehen wollen. Und die wenigen, die sich an der Oberfläche befinden, ohne Schutz, werden vernichtet." Er drehte sich wieder zu mir. Seine Augen sahen traurig aus. „Du siehst, selbst wenn ich meine Männer hinauf schicken würde, ist die Möglichkeit, Edwards Familie zu finden, sehr gering. Und die Vampire würden schnell auf uns aufmerksam werden. Sie sind durstig."

Ich schluckte und senkte den Blick. „Aber... wenn sie hier nichts mehr finden... vielleicht verschwinden sie dann wieder. Irgendwann. "

Charlie trat näher und legte mir väterlich die Hand auf meine Schulter. „Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Bella. Wer weiß, wie lange das dauert. Bis dahin sind unsere Vorräte dahin. Und jeden Tag drehen hier unten mehr Leute durch. Wir müssen es auf anderem Wege versuchen. Wir müssen alles daran setzen, eine Schwachstelle zu finden!" Eindringlich sah er mich an. „Genau deswegen kann ich Edward nicht einmal auf eigene Verantwortung nach oben gehen lassen. Mit seinem Intelligenz-Test hat er viele unserer besten Wissenschaftler überholt. Wir brauchen ihn, damit er Waffen entwickelt! Verstehst du das?"

Eine Weile starrte ich in seine Augen, die mich bittend ansahen. „Natürlich.", antwortete ich dann. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen. Bis später, Charlie." Damit wandte ich mich der Tür zu.

„Ich wünschte auch, dein Leben wäre anders, Bella.", hörte ich Charlie sagen. Tief atmete ich durch, bevor ich auf den Gang schritt und die Tür hinter mir schloss. Das Gespräch war ganz anders verlaufen, als ich es gedacht hatte.

Nachdenklich sah ich mich um, während ich durch die Flure lief. Viele Menschen hasteten durch die Gänge. Alle hatten etwas zu tun. Alle lebten aus einem bestimmten Grund hier unten. Bloß ich nicht. Angela lebte hier, weil sie schon als Kind intelligent gewesen war und eine große Hoffnung für die Wissenschaft darstellte. Sogar Jessica hatte einen Nutzen – da ihr Vater als Arzt gebeten wurde in den Bunker zu ziehen, er jedoch niemals ohne seine Familie gehen wollte, diente Jessica nun als Krankenschwester. Etwas, was zu jemanden wie mir – mit Ohnmachtsanfällen bei dem Anblick von dem kleinsten Tröpfchen Blut – absolut nicht passte. Schon oft hatte ich überlegt, welche Zukunft für mich infrage käme. Doch ganz im Ernst: so zahlreich waren die Möglichkeiten nicht. Ich war nicht dumm, jedoch nicht interessiert genug. Und kaum etwas konnte mich so sehr blockieren wie Desinteresse.

Vermutlich setzte man mich auf die Straße, wenn Charlie sterben sollte.

„Na, Bella. Wie war dein Tag bisher?", riss mich Angela aus meinen Gedanken. Verwundert stellte ich fest, dass ich bereits in der Kantine war.

„Ereignislos.", erwiderte ich gelangweilt und hielt nach Jessica Ausschau. „Und deiner?"

„Auch.", gab sie zurück, doch ich wusste, dass sie nur höflich war. „Das heißt... eigentlich ist etwas merkwürdiges passiert. Der Hund von den Newtons ist tot."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist daran so merkwürdig? Der ist doch schon total alt."

Angela zuckte die Schultern. „Nun, er ist nicht an Altersschwäche gestorben. Irgendjemand hat ihn aufgeschlitzt."

Geschockt sah ich sie an. „Aufgeschlitzt? Ist schon wieder jemand durchgedreht und läuft hier frei herum?"

Erneut zuckte sie die Schultern. „Man weiß es nicht. Aber der Hund hatte ziemlich viel Blut verloren."

Ein Schauer lief über meinen Rücken. Ich hatte Bernie, den Hund, den die Newton noch von ihrem früheren Leben hatten, sehr gemocht, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Bernie ein von den Wäldern abgetrenntes Leben genossen hatte. Doch keiner hatte es übers Herz gebracht, ihn bei den Vampiren zu lassen.

„Dein Freund kommt.", meinte Angela plötzlich amüsiert. Fragend folgte ich ihrem Blick und erspähte Edward. Er wirkte viel ruhiger als letzte Nacht, dennoch angespannt.

„Hey Bella.", sagte er leise, als er vor mir stand und nickte auch Angela kurz zu.

„Hey.", erwiderte ich und schluckte, um meinen plötzlich trockenen Hals zu befeuchten. Auch, wenn ich versuchte, es zu verbergen – als er mir letzte Nacht so nahe gekommen war, hatte ich schwer mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen müssen. Dieser Typ hatte von Gott so viel Charme in die Wiege gelegt bekommen, dass es unverschämt war. Auch jetzt lächelte er mich unwiderstehlich an.

„Ich besorge uns schon mal Mittagessen!", verkündete Angela und lief davon.

„Ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen.", begann ich zaghaft und senkte den Blick, seufzte.

„Sag bloß, er war nicht begeistert.", schmunzelte Edward. „Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, wenn er mir keinen Schutz zur Seite stellt, Bella. Das habe ich von Anfang an nicht erwartet. Ich werde auf eigene Verantwortung an die Oberfläche gehen. Charlie hat doch bestimmt irgendeinen Wisch, den man da unterschreiben kann?"

Nervös spielte ich mit meinen Fingern. „Hast du schon gehört, dass Bernie aufgeschlitzt wurde?", lenkte ich ab.

„Bernie?", fragte Edward verwirrt.

„Der Hund von den Newtons.", erklärte ich schnell. „Er wurde tot aufgefunden."

Edward räusperte sich und wendete den Blick ab, fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das... ist wirklich eine Tragödie."

„Ja. Ja, das ist es.", pflichtete ich ihm bei.

„Und so taktlos es auch sein mag,", fuhr er fort. „ich muss dich trotzdem fragen, ob dein Vater ein Formular hat, in dem ich die Verantwortung für eventuelle Schäden übernehme."

Resignierend ließ ich mich auf eine Holzbank sinken und starrte zu ihm hoch. „Charlie wird dich nicht einmal auf eigene Verantwortung hinauf lassen.", eröffnete ich ihm tonlos. „Er hat mir eben erklärt, wie die... Situation ist. Anscheinend hat er heute neue Berichte erhalten, sonst hätte er nur halb so ablehnend reagiert." Einige Momente sah Edward mich wortlos an, doch ich konnte die Frustration in seinen Augen blitzen sehen. Ich ließ den Kopf sinken. „Tut mir leid, Edward, aber... so wie Charlie es darstellt, ist das eh keine so gute Idee. Klar, er übertreibt gerne. Doch wenn du deine Familie nicht sofort findest und dich nachts durch die Straßen treibst, wirst du – "

„Jetzt bist du auch noch gegen mich?", fuhr er mich plötzlich an. Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Ich bin nicht gegen dich, Edward. Aber was soll ich machen?", seufzte ich. „Meinen Vater bekomme ich nicht überzeugt."

„Was du machen kannst?" Er kniete sich vor mich und nahm meine Hand. Die Leute in unserer näheren Umgebung blickten verdutzt zu uns. Das musste aussehen wie ein Heiratsantrag. Meine Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Bella,", fuhr er eindringlich fort. „du musst mir zeigen, wie du es hier hinaus geschafft hast. Du warst draußen. Ich muss zu meiner Familie!"

Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Lippe und starrte in seine Augen.

„Bitte.", setzte er nach.

Ich schluckte schwer. In meinem Kopf wurde seine Familie gerade zur Schlachtbank geführt. Doch ich konnte nicht anders. „Es wird nicht meine Schuld sein, wenn du an die Monster verfüttert wirst."

Edwards Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. Er ließ meine Hand fallen. „Wer weiß, wie viele Menschen du damit zum Tode verurteilst.", warf er mir an den Kopf und erhob sich. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen, mir schossen Tränen in die Augen. Auch ich stand auf.

„Wenn du bewaffneten Schutz gehabt hättest, wäre es etwas anderes. Aber ich kann nicht auch noch dein Leben auf meinem Gewissen lasten wissen!", versuchte ich mich zu erklären.

„Ist schon gut.", erwiderte er kühl und wollte sich abwenden, als er stockte. „Was meinst du mit 'auch noch'?"

Die Tränen flossen nun unaufhörlich über meine Wangen, ärgerten mich, da sie für alle sichtbar waren. „Entschuldige mich bitte." Damit verließ ich so schnell ich konnte den Saal.


End file.
